


비가온데

by gongtang



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, It's raining, M/M, Not Beta Read, Storm - Freeform, blackout - Freeform, idk what to put here honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongtang/pseuds/gongtang
Summary: there's a storm, and seongmin was supposed to spend the night alone, but then there's also a kim taeyoung.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	비가온데

**Author's Note:**

> hi didnt proofread this or anything, litrally dont care about punctuation marks i'm sorry, just lil short drabble i made because it rained hard here and i could here the thunder and raindrops in my room,,,, yeah

the dark gray clouds start to gather and soft rumbles can be heard from the distance. a storm, seongmin says in his mind as he looks up at the sky. as if a response to his statement, raindrops start falling, seongmin starts to run towards his apartment building. 

  
his jacket and jeans, wet from the rain, sticks on to his skin making it troublesome for him to find his door key. i shouldve brought an unbrella, he groans. seongmin finally finds the keys and takes it, it makes a soft jingle in contrast to the harsh sound of rain in the background.

  
seongmin takes off his shoes and immediately goes into the bathroom to bathe in warm water. because of the poor soundproofing of the apartment, leaves rustling, rain hitting the roof and window, the thunder's rumbles, all of it could be hear in the small square space seongmin calls home.

  
he changes into his favorite purple sweater that has faded into a grayish purple color now and some shorts he found in his wardrobe. he turns on his small tv and white noise starts to join the various sounds in the apartment. great the signal must be jammed because of the storm, he thought as another sigh escapes his mouth.

  
as he opens the last can of coke, the white noise stops, the apartment goes dark and the thunder sounds. shit, seongmin says under his breathe. he starts to look for a flashlight, his hand trembling. its not like he was scared of the storm, nor the dark, it's just his first time to experience a storm alone. the universe mocks the boy in search of light, making the thunder louder and the rain heavier. at last he finds a flashlight under his small cabinet of clothes. 

  
seongmin sighs out of relief until he hears a knock on his door. he gets up to open the door and the strong howls of the wind along with a man drenched in rain, just like how he was a while ago, enters his room.

  
"taeyoung-ah what are you doing here? theres a storm outside for pete's sake"

  
"i know, thats why i came"

  
"you couldve at least come here after waiting out the rain, look how drenched you are!"

  
"i was waiting it out at the store nearby but then all the lights in the vicinity died"

  
seongmin, with two towels, one large one for taeyoung to dry his body off and the smaller one, he starts to dry taeyoungs hair. this dumbass, seongmin thought. taeyoung smiles as seongmin struggles to reach the top of his head. so he decides to sit on the towel he layed on the floor, making sure not to anger his boyfriend by wetting the room's floor.

  
seongmin ruffles taeyoung's hair in different directions as fast as he could so he could make taeyoung go in the bath already. he stares into taeyoung's eyes which looked like it glowed thanks to the flashlight. taeyoung stares back into seongmin's eyes making seongmin flustered that he stops drying his hair. seongmin helps taeyoung up and almost throws him into the bathroom. 

  
"take a bath and dry your hair quickly so you wont get a cold okay?" 

  
seongmin closes the door of the bathroom and with the flashlight in hand he starts to look for oversized tees and shorts to lend taeyoung. how troublesome, seongmin thought yet with a smile on his face. thank god he doesnt have to spend the storm and the blackout alone. 

  
"seongmin-ah whys the water so cold" taeyoung whines from the bathroom breaking seongmin's train of thought.

  
"theres no electricity remember? the heater's dead right now, should i heat you some water?"

  
"yes please" 

  
seongmin starts to fill the kettle with water and heats it up. while waiting for the water he cleans up the living room, taking away the containers of the food he ate. seongmin takes out a few blankets out of his cabinet and lays them down on the sofa. should i sleep on the sofa and him on the futon? his thoughts interrupted by the sharp whistle of the kettle, 

  
"taeyoung-ah, here!"

  
seongmin, without anything to do because of the blackout sits on the sofa as he waits for taeyoung to come out. anxiety starts to creep back in as he is forced to sit in silence and darkness again in the living room. 

  
"seongmin-ah you okay?" taeyoung starts to converse with him as if he knew what exactly was on seongmin's mind,

  
"mmm, im okay"

  
"wait for just a bit more, i'm about to dry myself okay? i'm drying my hair right now, ill come out soon"

  
taeyoung hears a muffled laughter in the bathroom followed by seongmin's voice

  
"why do you have to go into the details?" seongmin struggles to say as he erupts in a fit of giggles.

  
taeyoung, whos currently changing into the set of clothes seongmin gave him, smiles. he's okay, that's great, taeyoung thought. the bathroom door creaks open and taeyoung sees seongmin bundled in blankets of the sofa still smiling because of their conversation.

  
"ya, it wasnt even that funny, do you like me that much that you laugh at anything i say?" taeyoung says just to mock his boyfriend, 

  
"yeah, i like you that much" seongmin softly says into the covers but taeyoung hears it.

  
"what?"

  
seongmin sits up and pushes the covers down from his face so the blankets wont muffle his voice, he stares into taeyoung's face, his features looking sharper than it usually is as it is illuminated by just the flashlight. taeyoung's hair, still semi wet glistens as light hits the right side of his face.

  
"yeah, i like you a lot. thank you for coming tonight"   
seongmin pulls taeyoung into a hug and he buries his head into taeyoungs chest. taken aback, taeyoung only responds after a few seconds, hugging seongmin back. thinking that he made the right decision to come over as fast as possible. 

  
the stars and moon are covered by the clouds and the rain still hasnt let up, the room only lightens thanks to the occasional lightning strikes. it's been minutes and the two are still enveloped in each other's arms, not showing any signs of letting go. seongmin still inhaling taeyoung's scent, which is mixed with his after using the same products and clothes, and taeyoung still caressing seongmin's hair and back. it seemed like the world's calmest day, and the both of them could only hear each others heartbeats and breaths. 

  
the two could care less about the storm outside, as they fall into slumber despite the harsh rain, the strong howls of wind, the occasional thunders and strikes of lightning that illuminated the room with blueish light. the two lovebirds falling asleep in each others arms and under tons of blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> HI AGAIN! i appreciate criticisms pls do comment my mistakes or send a cc at curiouscat.me/go7rae !


End file.
